Problem: Convert $\dfrac{23}{15}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $23 \div 15 = {1}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{15}{15}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{15}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{8}{15}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{15}{15}} + {\dfrac{8}{15}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{23}{15}$.